ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Kurama
Character Profile Character First Name Kurama Character Last Name Inuzuka. IMVU Username LiskaTwisted Nickname (optional) ---- Age 13 Date of Birth 03/04/193 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakurian Height 5'0 Weight 107 Blood Type O Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Kirigakure Relationship Status Single Personality Kurama seems to be argumentive when it comes to his own opinions. as he seen someone that is how he addressess them not personally caring about their personal feelings in the matter. at a first meeting someone would think he was somewhat mentally ignorent to the world around him. on the outside he acted as tho he was for lack of better words a hardass. even at his young age tho he was incredibly persuacive when he wished to be, sometimes changeing his additude completely to try to get his through something as easy as possable. Behaviour Kurama is immature in nature most of the time neglecting his training in full. altho this outer apperence Kurama lends an ear and takes in what knowlege he can. he shows no signs of paying attention to what he is told. he seems slugish and lazy in his movement, most of the time having to be motivated to train Nindo (optional) Summoning Bloodline/Clan Inuzuka Clan: The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using collaberation jutsu, such as the fang passing fang or fang rotating fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if unlike Kuromaru, the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by the four legs tech. and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. Ninja Class Genin Element One Element Two Weapon of choice Strengths *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Speed - Above Average Weaknesses *Genjutsu- Terrible *Hand Seals - Below Average Chakra colour Dark Violet Databook: Databook: Inuzuka Kurama Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 = 5 Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 9 = 6 Shuriken Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 = 6 Senbon Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 25 Jutsu List Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Four Legs Technique Allies Kirigakure Enemies Background Information Kurama would grow up around the Inuzaku household. keeping to himself mostly on a few occasions he would move himself outside to the others watching the other kids within the Inuzuka clan play with their compainions. on occasion he would have company aside from his wolf cub, who simply adopted Kurama's nick name, Pup. Kurama was always lazy to the point of when talking to people he prefered to sit or simply let his head hang to look down, most people frown upon his behavior calling him a failure and simply just waiting for the day when he irritated the wrong person. well this day come to him when it was time for him to take his acadamy exam to finally become a genin within the village. he simply walked into the exam room looked at thoes in the room, pup being his mischeivious self simply walked over and urinated on the wall before Kurama and the wolf left without a word. Kurama arrived home and received his usual punishment of haveing to clean the entire home as he usually was forced to, he took that over lashing everytime. even tho chores were not his strong suit. the following year of his schooling he put slightly more effort into passing his classes. only because of the threats he had received on a daily basis, and for another reason. he had noticed younger members of his family were exceeding where he had failed at. so once again he walks into the exams. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Spars and Battles Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Casual Meetings or Events Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Story Progression Academy Graduation Exam ((Inuzuka Kurama))(13/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt2(14/1/13) Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Team Intros ~Prt 2~ (( Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (30/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Clan Specific Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Misty Forest Training (Kurama, Pup))(4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(5/2/13) Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(5/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Taijutsu Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe)(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(5/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Genjutsu Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Intelligence Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Bandages (15/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(5/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/1/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Strength Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt2(14/1/13) Bandages (15/1/13) Team Training (Short_version)(Atsuko/Kurama)(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Speed Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt2(14/1/13) Team Training (Short_version)(Atsuko/Kurama)(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Stamina Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt2(14/1/13) Bandages (15/1/13) Team Training (Short_version)(Atsuko/Kurama)(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Hand Seals Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Team Training (Short_version)(Atsuko/Kurama)(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/1/13) All Roleplay Logs Academy Graduation Exam ((Inuzuka Kurama))(13/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/ Training Prt2(14/1/13) Bandages (15/1/13) Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Team Training (Short_version)(Atsuko/Kurama)(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Team Intros ~Prt 2~ (( Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (30/1/13) Kirigakure Training Grounds Part 1 ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama))(1/2/13) Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Blood in Mist ((Kurama, Miyuki))(2/2/13) Beach Training ((Kurama, Atsuko))(3/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 1 (Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Kirigakure Village Training Part 1 ((Kurama, Hikari))(4/2/13) Beach Training Part1 (Kurama, Hikari)(4/2/13) Misty Forest Training Part 2 ((Kurama, Pup)) (4/2/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Survival Training Prt 2 ((Kurama, Pup, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) ( 8/2/13) Tai Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup, Atsuko))(12/2/13) Total Amount of Logs: 20 Approved by: Sanada Kihaku Takeda Inkroe Category:Kirigakure Member Category:Team Miyuki